Friendship Bearer
by 11Whovian
Summary: This isn't a book or a crossover. I just didn't know what category to put it with.


**I actually wrote this as a short story for school, but I plan to continue writing it as a novel. I do not plan to upload very often because of school and sports, and I often get writer's block. This is one of my favorite stories out of the few I have written. I have come up with a lot, but they aren't usually much because I don't have enough inspiration or ideas, at the time, to write a lot, so this is good.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and ones to come in the future! Please review. Thanks! :)**

* * *

It's the first day of school at Fairview High. Is it what I expected? Maybe not, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.

I'm a lost puppy in a new dog house yet again. Halls upon halls bordered with safes for students' bags and books. Every corner and curve holds a new sight and a new mystery for me to discover.

I have to find my locker. I dart through and around the never-ending crowd through the dark corridors. I'm trying to avoid every person who stands in my way. I run as fast and as nimbly as I can. I'm invisible, or so I thought.

Fa-thud! "AHH!" I scream out of pure shock. "So much for being invisible" I think, completely embarrassed. Papers fly into the air and flutter down to land scattered around me. After a moment of lying in the hallway, I realize I'm not on the floor alone. I'm lying on someone: A boy. As I stagger to get up, I hear an unfamiliar, yet, pleasant voice speaking to me.

"Oh my gosh! Are-are you okay?" he nervously asks while stumbling to get on his feet. I did not expect him to say anything to me. I just figured he would leave me alone to deal with myself like everyone else always has. I don't know if I can speak to him. I don't normally talk to people, so I try my best to answer him. "I-I-I think I'm okay." As I look up, I notice his cheery poise distracting from his grey shirt and blue jeans. His chocolate brown hair is short but floppy. There's something about him that is different than anyone I've ever met before.

"Good because I don't know if I'm okay, but you don't need to worry about me," he laughs cheerily, "You have to watch where you're going, ya know." I'm honestly too nervous and embarrassed to talk, so I give him a half-smile. "You don't look familiar. Are you new here?" He asks breaking the awkwardness that lingers as we stand in the hallway.

"Yeah, I just transferred from Washington Heights," I continue, quickly switching the subject, "I have to find my locker."

"Here, let me help you. What's the number?" His benevolence smacks me in the face. We start walking, and I try to play along.

"Um…," I look at the paper that the school counselor gave me with all the information I need, "…it's 376."

"Oh, cool! That's right next to mine," he pointed out excitedly, "Oh, I'm Matthew. What's your name?"

"Paisley," I reply still reserving myself.

"That's a pretty name," He grins, blushing slightly, "Nice to meet you!"

"You too," I say halfheartedly. I'm kind of freaked out at how energetic and outgoing Matthew is, but something is telling me that I shouldn't walk away.

As we approach my locker, I glance down at the slip of paper with my combination on it. I twist the dial, "Fourteen…four…twenty-two." I pull on the handle hoping he leaves so I can be alone, but part of me wants him to stay. Click! My locker opens. There is no sign of use in this locker at all. It seems like it was just bought yesterday. The vacancy gives me the creeps.

As I'm about to head to class, Matthew stops me. "Hey," he continues, "do you know where you're going?"

"I'm going to Geometry class." I reply a little annoyed.

"Do you know where Geometry is?"

Matthew keeps pushing it, but I don't stop him. I'm too tired. "No."

"Then let me show you."

"No."

"Why can't I?"

"Because I don't need your help"

"You're a new student. You've never been around here before, and I can tell you've never been anywhere like it. I'm pretty sure you need my help," Matthew declares quite proud of his statement.

"Fine, but quit getting on my nerves," I give in. He's so pestering, and he wouldn't stop, so I had to let him help me. I do have to admit, I'm glad I didn't walk off without getting his help. He's actually pretty nice.

We walk into class before the bell. "Yes! I'm on time for my first class on my first day," I think excitedly, "Now that I'm in class and I know where I'm at, I can be left alone."

Matthew points out, "Paisley, we have assigned seats in this class, so we won't be able to sit by each other," He gives a half-smile as if disappointed by this statement, "I'll see you at the end of class though." I'm thinking, "Finally, I can have fifty minutes without having to hear him talk."

After talking to the teacher and having to listen to her go on and on about what we are doing, where I'm going to sit, and how excited she is to have me here, the bell rings. "Okay everyone! Take your seats. For anybody who doesn't already know, I'm Mrs. Prep," the teacher says while writing Mrs. Prep on the board, "Today, we are going to begin in our books in chapter one on page twenty. Chapter one talks about defining circles and the requirements for a polygon to be a circle…" She rambles on about circles and stuff that makes no sense. I don't understand a word of it, so I decide not to listen.

I ponder the thought of why Matthew is so nice. I have never had anyone in my life be like that to me before. He is a bit attractive, but I have to focus on school. I don't want to get caught up in my love life. I need to pass sophomore and junior year, so I can be a senior and graduate. Then think about getting accepted into a college. After that, I can worry about love.

* * *

**Done with Chapter 1. Please review and say if you have any suggestions for change, like more description, less description. I'm open for anything. Thanks! :)**


End file.
